Living For Today
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I own nothing of Robin Hood, except my original characters and the plot. All the rest belongs to the respected owner. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are thoughts and flashbacks.

A/N: My first attempt at a Robin Hood story. My muse wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. I am giving my other stories a break, so I can focus on this one.

Summary: AU: The tale of Fiona and Peter, Robin and Marion's children. Fiona is elegant and feisty, while her brother is the complete opposite. Don't want to give away too much. Rated T for safety. First attempt at a Robin Hood story. Based on the 2010 movie starring Russell Crowe & Cate Blanchett.

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

_Marion looked down at the new infant in her arms. She was healthy, perfect and at the moment, fast asleep. Marion smiled as she heard Robin entered the room and sat next to her on the bed._

"_A daughter." Marion whispered, smiling at her husband._

"_Does she have a name?" Robin inquired, gently taking his daughter from Marion._

"_Fiona Rose Longstride." Marion answered, kissing the top of her daughter's head._

_Eleven years later, Fiona's brother, Peter Robin Longstride, joined the family._

_Peter and Fiona were exact opposites – _

_Fiona was fierce as her fiery red hair. She also had her quiet side – she loved to study language._

_Peter, however, was sweet, gentle, quiet and shy – a quality found in most girls. _

_Fiona got pleasure out of riding her pony, Zeus, along side her father._

_Peter stayed near his mother, working along side her in the fields._

_Fiona, at age twelve, learned how to swordfight and ride properly._

_Peter still clung to his mother's side._

_As Marion and Robin noticed these changes, they also noticed that their children were growing up right before their eyes._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Sixteen-year-old Fiona Longstride put her arrow in the bow and aimed it at the target. The arrow bounced off the target and landed a few feet away. Cursing under her breath, Fiona went to retrieve her arrow when something caught her eye. Standing upright, she saw a handsome young lad, about her age and height. He wore a green tunic over cream breeches and had black knee-high boots on his feet. He had kind brown eyes and curly black hair.

"I believe this is yours." The young lad said, handing Fiona her arrow.

"Thank you." Fiona thanked him, putting her arrow in the bow.

"Allow me." The young lad told her, stepping behind Fiona. He put his hands on top of hers and helped her guide the arrow for its target. The arrow landed right in the middle of the target. Fiona looked over her shoulder and smiled at her new friend.

"Name's James. May I ask your name, beautiful?" James inquired.

"Fiona."

"Such a beautiful name." James complimented as Fiona put her bow over her shoulder and her arrows away.

James offered to walk Fiona home, which she was grateful for. Fiona smiled and laughed all the way back to the house. Her smile faded when she saw the doctor's horse tied up out front. Fiona sprinted inside, James on her heels. Her mother and father were in her brother's room, standing on either side of his bed.

"Mother, father? What's going on?" Fiona asked, coming into the room. James stood in the doorway, watching Fiona and her family.

"Your brother has Scarlet Fever." Her mother announced. Fiona felt her stomach sink to the floor as she sat next to her younger brother.

Marion went to work in the field while Robin tended to Peter. Fiona and James went to Fiona's bedroom. Fiona closed the door and sat upon her bed, feeling tears in her eyes. James sat next to her and ran a hand through her hair.

An hour later, there was a knock on Fiona's door.

"Come in." Fiona said. Her father entered the room, a grim expression on his face.

"Your brother is in heaven now." Robin told his daughter. James rubbed Fiona's back as she cried into his tunic.

"You. Boy. Who are you?" Robin asked the stranger rubbing his daughter's back.

"I'm James – Little John's son." James answered.

"I'm Robin – your father is my best friend." Robin introduced himself, shaking James' hand.

"Sorry for your loss." James apologized as he and Fiona exited Fiona's room.

"Thank you." Fiona thanked him, tears in her blue-green eyes. James kissed Fiona's temple as they walked down the street.

An hour later, Fiona returned home only to help her mother with dinner. Her father had gone to bury Peter.

As Fiona skinned the rabbit for rabbit stew, she noticed her hands had begun to shake. Her mother was sitting at the table, crying. Fiona walked over and took her mother's hands in hers.

"He's in heaven with the angels." Fiona reassured her mother, tears streaming down her cheeks. Marion patted the spot next to her and held Fiona for a while. The two women held each other and cried until they couldn't cry anymore.


End file.
